Watcher
by Cheesey the Cat
Summary: Speck was a lonely housecat until he met Snowfall, bright and cheerful. She made his life worth living, but now, she's gone. Before he can move on, he has to face his worst nightmare. And Wisp is there to help. But what happens when he meets another cat?
1. Snowfall

Watcher

I turn slowly, expecting her to jump on me. She does.

"Hey, Snowfall?" I meow.

"Yeah, Whisker Biscuit?" she purrs.

I squint my eyes at her; she knew I hated it when she called me that.

"Wouldn't it be fun if we could just freeze this moment in time?"

She nods her head, her silver eyes reflecting the moon. She leaps off of me and onto a boulder. I watch her with amazement while she hops gracefully from one boulder to the next.

Suddenly she screeches and scrabbles at the rock, calling my name.

"Speck! Help me!"

I sit, watching her white paws flail as she tumbles down with the boulders. My tail twitches painfully and my paws start to ache.

I wake, gasping for air. A heavy weight lands on top of me. I snap at it and it cowers. Only do I realize it's Wisp.

"I'm sorry, Speck, I didn't mean to," she whispers.

I sigh and give her a lick between the ears.

"It's ok, it's just really hard right now."

Wisp looks sympathetic and then confused.

"Speck, I don't understand. Didn't you just have a bad dream? You have them a lot when we come here," she mews.

"No! It's not a bad dream! It's reality! My life is painful and if you can't see that, maybe you should go!" I hiss.

"Go where?" she squeaks.

"I don't know. Just leave your brother alone."

She nods then gallops away.

I stare at the pale sky," Oh, Snowfall, why did you have to die?"

The stars start to move, showing a bright light. A voice whisks around me, saying," I didn't leave you. I'm with you. In here." There's a tap on my chest and I feel pain dragging me to the ground.

When I hit the ground, hot, sticky waves of tears slip silently to the ground.

I cry to the sun, as it disappears behind the horizon.

"Snowfall!"


	2. Remembering

I crouch, my tail twitching silently. The mouse scurries around, looking for seeds to munch on. I let out a fierce yowl and pounce, landing on the mouse. The mouse squeals with protest until I nip its neck.

I carry the mouse back to Wisp, who enjoys a rabbit. She looks up from her meal and snorts.

"Mouse? I caught this rabbit!" she boasts around bites.

"Of course, rabbits are rare. So this might be your only sniff of rabbit for a moon!" I purr.

She glares at me, then resumes eating. I look at her thoughtfully, then at the sky. The moon is just rising above the sky. Wisp hisses playfully and attacks me. I drop my mouse and dodge, slapping her head with my paw. She yowls and bites my tail. I attack her with such force, she flips over and moans in pain. I rush over to her.

"Wisp!' I cry.

She looks at me, and smiles weakly,"You're getting stronger. Lace would be proud."

Wisp closes her eyes and her breathing slows to a steady pace. I sigh with relief as I realize she's just sleeping. Then I think about what she said. _"Lace would be proud."_

I pad over to the edge of the cliff. My paws twitch with fear as I look over the edge. A memory flashes through my mind.

Snowfall is tumbling over the edge, howling my name. I sit and watch her as she falls to her death. If I tried to help her, I would be dead too. Snowfall knew that and that's why she called my name.

She wanted us to die together.


	3. Not Yet

I sit and watch the sky sadly. The sun is above my head and the wind drifts slowly around the trees. Wisp still sleeps from our training. Her breathing is slow and shallow. I push her with my paws, "Wisp, we have to go. I can't stay here."

Wisp smiles at me and stands up," Ok, brother, let's go."

We travel through the trees, creating a path with our paws. Wisp looks at me and sighs.

"I know you miss her. I miss her too."

I look at her, surprised," Wisp, I'm not sad because I miss Lace. I'm sad because I miss Snowfall."

"Snowfall, that pretty, pure white she-cat. She really loved you," Wisp says.

"How would you know? I didn't think you knew her."

"We were friends, but with a price. She said she would be my friend if I would help her. She wanted me to get rid of Gypsy. And she got rid of Lyle."

"Gypsy, hmm, I always liked her. She was pretty and we were alike in so many ways. We hung out a lot and one night she told me she loved me. I told her the same thing, then she disappeared and I met Snowfall. I fell in love with her and-"

"She fell in love with you."

I purr softly, and look at the sky. The sun sparkles in my eyes. The clouds smile at me and the birds start to sing.

"She really did love me."

Wisp nods in agreement," She really did. She never wanted to leave you."

"She hasn't," I whisper.

Wisp shakes her head and looks sad," Not yet."


	4. Blake

My feelings for Gypsy had been pushed aside when Snowfall came along. Her beautiful white fur always was glowing with perfection. Her eyes had a wonderful playfulness to them. She was always happy and I was too, until that day came.

My nightmare had come true as I watched silently. I watched her fall to her death. I always knew she would stay with me until I died and we could be together. That's why what Wisp had told me surprised me greatly.

"Not yet," she shakes her head sadly.

I lift my eyes to meet her," What?"

"She hasn't left you…_yet_."

"What do you mean?" I scowl.

"Just come on! I can see houses!"

I follow Wisp to the little neighborhood. She stands tall at the edge of a fence, scooting around the edges.

"I think we can get in here," she murmurs," There are no dogs."

I close my eyes and sigh, escaping from the outside world. That's exactly what I wanted to do. I shake my head in agreement.

"Ok."

She slips through the little opening in the fence and beckons me with her tail.

I follow her closely, watching everything around me. I place paw after paw, only then do I notice a cat. It sits, watching us, its hackles raised in defense. Its collar hangs loosely on its silver neck. The bell jingles as it lunges forward, bowling me over.

"What are you doing on my territory?" it growls.

Only up close do I realize it's a girl.

"I'm sorry, but we need a place to stay. Who are you?" I ask.

"If you need to know, I'm Blake. But what I need to know is who you are!" Blake hisses.

Her fur tickles my nose, making me sneeze. She jumps and snarls at me, then she licks her chest to smooth the rumpled fur.

I stare at her for a moment, thinking to myself.

_I can't tell her my name is Speck. I wanted a fresh new start. And with a new start comes a new name._

I sigh and she whisks her beautiful silver tabby head to Wisp.

"And who are you?" she asks impatiently.

"I'm Wisp-"Wisp brakes off as I began.

"She's my little sister and I'm Watcher," I mumble, spitting out my stupid fake name.

"Your name is Watcher?" Blake mews," That's cool."

I stare at her disbelievingly; Wisp shakes her head and disappears behind some bushes.

"My house folk are making me a tasty supper! Want some?"

"I'll pass. Do you know where I can find any mice?"

"No, but I saw some squirrels climbing that tree earlier," she points her striped tail in the direction of an oak tree.

I nod curtly before bounding away. I can hear Blake following. I whip around to find her nose to nose with me. She breathes in.

"You have nice eyes."

And that's when I fell in love one more time.


End file.
